Poisoned
by Bloom Flower
Summary: Raito poisons L.
1. Prologue

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm back! Well, here's a Death Note story for you guys. Please RR! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

_**Poisoned **_

**Prologue **

"Eh, Raito! What's in your bag? Apples?!" asked the shinigami as he eyed the bag suspiciously as it hung at Raito's side.

"No, Ryuk. It's not for you," the law college student simply replied. "It's for L."

Suddenly, Ryuk's eyes widened in surprise. "What? For L? What is it? Poison?"

"Something like that," Raito said as an inevitable smirk crept its way up onto his face as he stopped to look up at his Death God. "Want to see?"

Raito opened his book bag wide enough for Ryuk to stare inside. By the time Raito closed the bag after a few seconds, Ryuk was left speechless.

"What's the matter, Ryuk?" he taunted.

The shinigami took one look at his Death Note owner and said, "You are so evil, Raito." With that, Ryuk took off in the sky, his wings fluttering into a rhythm of pattern until he was out of sight.

"Why? I just want to toy with him a little bit," said Raito into the open atmosphere. "I'm not _that_ evil to him… Right? Besides, what better place to hit him than his sweet spot?"

Raito smirked at the sky, then he walked down the path to L's apartment, humming softly to himself.

Meanwhile, L was down at the ice cream shop adjacent to his apartment. His eyes darted to the different colors and flavors in the tubs beyond the invisible glass wall. "Hmmm…"

After examining each ice cream flavor in the white tub, L finally spoke. "Give me one scoop of each, please."

"All 40 flavors?!" asked the cashier, bewildered.

"Yes. All of them. I want all of your strawberry lollipops too."

After what seems like an eternity to L when it was only five minutes for the cashier to package up the ice cream, L paid the cashier, took the two giant bags and head for the door.

"Wow, you're going to clean us out in no time!" the cashier said with a smile.

"That's why I'm your number one customer," said L as he walked out the door with a satisfied smile on his face now that he has gotten his dinner.

L ambled to his apartment room at a slow pace as he held both bags with one hand before fingering for the key in his pocket. He put the key up to knob before the door creaked open. '_Someone's in my room_,' he thought.

L opened the door and Raito stood right in front of him. L's eyes darted quickly around the room; immediately, he knew everything was moved around. L looked back at Raito.

"Oh hey, L. I let myself in. Hope you don't mind," Raito greeted as he set down his empty book bag. On the table were its contents. "By the way, I changed a few things around…"

Raito saw the horror and fear in L's eyes as his own smile widened. L dropped the bags and ran to the fridge. He yanked it open and saw that all the food in there has been replaced. L gasped loudly and ran back. The table was covered with it. The couch was surrounded by it and so were the floor. Everywhere in his apartment room was covered by it to L's horror and Raito was taking more out from his backpack.

"I'm doing this for your own good, L," as Raito placed the products onto the table with a dark gleam in his eye.

L collapsed to his knees and hugged himself before screaming, "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Raito smirked as he took a bite of the apple in his hand. '_I'm going to enjoy this so much!_' Raito thought evilly.

L's nightmare has finally come true… for Raito has replaced every last bit of sugar in L's apartment with something healthy.

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: I felt like Raito should torture L a little bit. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I do, L and Raito belonged to me. But I do not own Death Note.


	2. How Could You Do This To Me!

**A/N:** Updated with chapter one here! Thank you to those who have read/reviewed last time. I thank you so much! Taking the time to do means a lot to me. Thank you, guys! Here's the first chapter! Please read and review!!! Oh, and please take the time to check out my newest story "It's the Thought That Counts" and "Music of Love from the Nonforgotten"! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I do, L is mine. But I do not own Death Note. cries

_**Poisoned **_

**Chapter One: **_**How Could You Do This To Me?**_

'_It feels... so cold… Where am I? What have I done for this? I didn't do anything wrong… No… No! Someone… Please save me! I beg you! I can't take it! Help me! This is too much torture... I can't…I can't go on…' _Thoughts danced about L's mind as he collapsed to the floor, exhausted from screaming.

Raito hovered over him and took another bite of the apple in his hand. "Are you done yet?" Raito stood before L with a dark and sinister smile. He glowered down at the poor panicking L before him. '_It feels so dang good to see him in pain like this,' _Raito thought with a dark tension.

L looked up at him with pleading eyes. He inched toward him and grabbed Raito's ankle with both hands. "Why, Raito? How could you do this to me?!" L screamed up at him. "Why? What did I do, Raito?! Tell me! How could you do this to me?! Tell me!"

But yet, Raito remained silent, only to look down at the pitiful person before him. '_You're so… pitiful.'_

When L saw that Raito had no intention of answering him, he exhaustingly let go of his leg and curled into a ball at Raito's feet, sucking his thumb. He quietly sobbed to himself with his face buried in his hands. As the soft moans and cries emit themselves from L's lips, Raito found himself feeling more and more sympathy for L's soft cries of pain.

"L," Raito began. Raito bend down and reached for L's shoulder to reassure him. But the moment his hand collided with L's shoulder, L let out a terrifying scream.

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

"L!!! What the?!" cried an alarmed Raito. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Don't touch me, you big evil meanie of a person, you!!! I hate you!!!"

L looked at Raito through tearful eyes of hatred. "You… You… You took away the things I loved most! How could you?! How can you expect me to live now?!"

"Actually, I don't expect you to live," Raito simply stated.

L let out another scream. "AHHHHHH!!!! I hate you, Yagami Raito!!!"

"L, I was only kidding!" Raito protested. '_Was I?'_ he thought.

The door to L's apartment swung open and a very frightened Watari stepped in. He ran to him the moment Watari saw L lying on the floor with tears streaming down his eyes. "L! What is it?"

Through tear-ridden red eyes, L looked at the elderly man and tried to explain as he point a shaky finger at Raito. "He… Raito-kun… That big fat meanie right there…"

"Hey, I'm not that fat!" protested Raito.

"Raito-kun! What happened?!" Watari asked the student. "I heard L screamed, but I thought that was because he was out of ice cream! But then, I knew he wasn't when he screamed the second and third time since he only scream once if he's out of ice cream! What happened, Raito-kun?!"

"I just wanted him to live a healthier life. I just took out all his sweets and brought him fruit and other healthy foods!" Raito explained. "I was just worried about him! Really!"

Watari's face turned unusually austere. "I understand your concern, Raito… But you don't know what you have done!!!"

Raito remained speechless.

L started to kick and punch the air toward Raito. "I hate 'chu! You evil person! You meanie! I don't want to play with you anymore!"

"It's for your own good, you sugar-loving freak!" retorted Raito as he backed away from L's swinging arms and legs.

L gasped loudly for he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "I thought… I thought you loved me… I really thought you loved me…"

Raito raised his eyebrow. '_Did he go crazy?'_

L's lips curled and he let out a whimper of pain before crying again. "I really… thought you… loved me, Raito-kun! I even… shared my candy with you! Ahh! I don't love you anymore, Raito!"

'_Yup, he went crazy,' _Raito thought.

"There, there, L," Watari said.

Without a moment to spare, L lunged for Raito's feet and managed to hold on with both arms, wrapped around his legs. "Hey! What are you-" Raito began.

"I'm not letting go until you gave me back what you took from me!" L screamed as he hugged Raito's legs tighter.

"LET ME GO!" Raito groused sharply. He began inching away but L had no intention of letting him go just yet. "If you let me go, I'll buy you ice cream!"

"Don't mock me!!!" L screamed as he bit Raito's ankle.

"AHH!!!" The pain shot through Raito's leg as he kept from hitting L back. "Fine! I can handle this! I know I can! I'm Yagami Raito! I can handle anything!"

L bit Raito again.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Raito dropped to the ground. He turned to look at the ankle-bitter on his leg. "You ankle-bitter, you…"

L had on a psycho smirk as he said, "Haha. Now you know how it feels."

"I would love to hit you, but you'll just bite me again," Raito complained for he really would want to hit L right then and there.

"Heck yeah I will. I'll bite you a hundred times if you don't give me back my candy."

Raito grind his teeth together before getting up to limp to the couch. A small but bright red object embellished with tiny seeds sat in the middle of the table caught his keen eye. He picked up the object and held it out before L. "Looks like I missed this strawberry," Raito grinned before putting it up to his mouth.

"NOOO!!!" L released his Raito's legs and jumped for the fruit in Raito's hand.

Raito lost his balance and fell to the floor, the strawberry hopping away from his open hand. Raito reached for it but L was faster than him. L smiled at the miracle as his fingers enclosed around the strawberry's rough texture. L was about to take a bite but Raito knocked it out of L's three fingers and enclosed it around his.

"No! Give it back!!!" L screamed at him. But before L could bite him again, Watari rushed to hold L down.

"You should be arrested, Yagami Raito!" L yelled.

"For what?!"

"For stealing my strawberry!!! YOU THIEF!!! Watari! Arrest him now while I watch!"

"L, it's for your own good!"

"Raito, you don't understand!" L protested. "The moment I knew that you took what was dearest to me, my heart was torn apart. My body, mind, and soul were devastated. I was happy with it… But you… you took away what I held most precious. Now a piece of what I loved most remains… And you won't even let me have it! You ripped the life right out from my body. You tore my heart and soul to pieces, Yagami Raito! How could you do this to me?!"

Watari and Raito were left utterly speechless by L's sudden profound speech. After a few seconds, Raito decided to break the still silence hovering in the atmosphere.

"Gosh dang. All that, just for a strawberry?" Raito was bewildered by L's touching speech.

"Well, no. The speech was supposed to distract you so I can get the strawberry and bite you again but since it didn't work…" L let off. L jumped at the strawberry in Raito's hand. But due to disaster, the fruit was knocked off Raito's fingers and flew out the open window.

"AHHHH!!!! My baby!" L rushed to his feet and… jumped out the window after it. "Don't worry, Daddy's coming for you!"

"L!!!" screamed Watari.

'_Can we just let him be united with his precious strawberry?! He'll land on his feet! I mean, he bit me twice! Let him feel the pain for once!' _Raito thought. But unfortunately, he knew he couldn't let it end this way for if L dies, Raito can't torture him anymore. So the moment Raito saw L's intention, he scurried to his feet and grabbed both of the detective's legs before they flew out the window.

"Let it go! It's not worth it!" Raito cried out with all his might not to let go of L's legs.

"There's no point in living if I can't be united with my love!" L heroically retorted.

Arms flung about wildly outside the window while legs kicked Raito in the head and face on the inside of the building. L kicked Raito incessantly to let him go but still, the persistent law student refused to abandon the detective and allow him to fall to his doom. Just as quickly as it had started, the whole charade ended the second the strawberry collided with the surface of the hard ground, stories beneath L's apartment room.

A red spot sat where the fruit hit the ground with pieces of the strawberry in ruins around it. "My strawberry…" whispered L, in an almost inaudible voice as his hand reached out as if it would come back to him.

Raito saw his chance when L stopped moving due to the disbelief before his eyes. With a pull inward, Raito managed to pull L inside and shut the window. Still speechless, L couldn't take his eyes off the strawberry on the sidewalk below. L sank to his knees and stared out the window to the ground below. Raito stared past L at the splattered red fruit below on the pavement and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Boy, was he glad this was over…

"My strawberry…"L repeated.

"It's just a strawberry for crying out loud!" said Raito.

L whirled around and screamed at Raito, "How could you do this to me?! You killed my strawberry… Now it's simmering out on the sidewalk, bleeding its red guts out!"

"It's a strawberry! It's naturally red! Besides, it doesn't have guts and fruit CAN'T BLEED!"

L's face turned as red as the strawberry, cooking out in the sun. He clenched his fists and grinded his teeth together. "Yagami Raito… How dare you insult my fruit…"

"Raito, do you have any last words you would like me to tell your family?" Watari asked him from behind.

"No. Why?" Raito asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you… But you just released Hell."

Raito slowly looked over his shoulder with a frightened look. L ran at him full speed, charging like a mad bull. "I'm going to get you, Yagami Raito!!!" he declared. "I'll teach you the true meaning of pain!!! No one touch my strawberry and lives to tell about it!!!"

With a horrified cry, Raito ran to the open door, hopping to escape with his life intact. A furious L ran almost as close as Raito's shadow down the hall. Raito's screams for help echoed down the long empty hallway as L's screams of vengeance resonated against the walls and collided with his.

Watari was right… Raito did unleashed Hell and his name is L. And he's coming straight for Raito.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Raito can't have all the fun, eh? Besides, I was feeling sorry for L. Anyway, please review! Thank you all so much! Oh, and please take the time to check out my newest story "It's the Thought That Counts" and "Music of Love from the Nonforgotten"! Thank you! I love you guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note.


End file.
